SPC33
is the 33rd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 374th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As Hibiki worriedly studies for a Piano Concourse and Kanade prepares for an upcoming Sweets Concourse - Ellen is left trying to figure out her own dream. She comes to the realization of what it is but struggles to determine how to go about achieving it. '' Summary Hibiki is practicing on the piano for the upcoming contest while Ellen listens to her play, along with the Fairy Tones and Hummy. After finishing, Hibiki asks Ellen for an opinion, and she is very happy when Ellen admits that it amazed her. She asks if her dad will be attending the upcoming contest but Hibiki confesses that she didn't tell him yet, which surprises them as she explains wanting to surprise him and didn't want his assistance with it in order to show him how far she's come. Hibiki returns home to find her father observing a paper advertising the event, and she is stunned when he reveals he will be a guest judge. He asks if she will be participating but Hibiki says no and takes off with Ellen an Hummy to meet Kanade at ''Lucky Spoon. Kanade asks for some opinions on the cupcakes she made, but after noticing that Hibiki isn't touching them she shoves one into her mouth. She is happy when Hibiki compliments it, and explains entering a cupcake competition, which will be held the same day as Hibiki's piano competition. She discusses her dream to become a Pattisier someday, while Hibiki reveals her own dream of becoming a pianist. As they go off to play Hibiki informs Kanade that she was reconsidered entering the contest since her dad is a judge for it. Surprised, the girls yell at her and say she must enter, but Hibiki doesn't want to discuss it so she gets up to leave in order to give it more thought. She runs into someone donning a monster mask and to her surprise she finds Souta beneath it, which inspires her to disguise herself and practices by putting on sunglasses, a hat, and a green wig. She tests it by paying Kanade a visit. At first her trick seems to work, with Kanade unable to recognize the woman except for her voice. Hibiki becomes anxious while observing her delicious cupcakes and fears her disguise was blown; but Kanade remains oblivious until she falls down and exposes herself. Once more Hibiki is frustrated, and they head outside to talk for a few minutes. She admits to being nervous in front of people so Kanade tries encouragely telling her that she must work hard for the sake of her dream. But this does nothing to lift Hibiki's mood. Later, Ellen and Hibiki continue the discussion, with Ellen asking Hibiki if she cares about the competition at all. She tells her that it takes a lot of work. That evening, unable to sleep, Hibiki gets onto the computer to chat with her mother for a while. She admits her dream to her, along with her struggles and concerns. Meanwhile, Kanade stays up late to continue practicing until her dad suggests she gets some rest. Concerned over Hibiki, as well as her own dream, Ellen is greeted by Otokichi as she observes the evening sky. She is sad that she doesn't have a dream, but he assures her that one day when the time is right she will. Mephisto, disappointedly tells the Minor Trio that they have been failing to get Notes lately. He is only going to give them one final chance, or else he will be firing them. Bassdrum, feeling angry tell Baritone and Falsetto that they had to defeat the cures no matter what. Eventually, the day of the competitions arrive. Hibiki is sleepy but springs right awake after Kanade reveals the cupcake she made for her. She tells her of her dream to make others happy, and Hibiki realizes her own dream is similar to this. Ellen overhears them and starts to smile before she heads off. The Minor Trio arrive at the contest location and prepare to gather notes and defeat Pretty Cure. After they locate one they change it into a Negatone. But before they can attack, Ellen arrives and transforms into Cure Beat. She slightly struggles, but continues to withstand it and continues to fight against the Negatone, refusing to let anything get in the way of her friends' precious dreams. She realizes it is her own dream to protect theirs. After falling from a rock, the Negatone makes a big rock with fire and throws it at Beat; only for her to be protected by Melody and Rhythm. Together the trio use Suite Session Ensemble and defeat the Negatone. The Minor Trio run off in fright. In the end, both Kanade and Hibiki won a trophy. Hibiki speaks to her father, wanting to know if he believes she performed well, and he claims she did and his approval makes her very happy. She runs off to join Ellen and Kanade but to their surprise, the trio see Muse has been observing them. Elsewhere, an angered Mephisto decides to take things into his own. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes